Love Conquers All, Doesn't it?
by Gabby206
Summary: Two new girls show up in Hazzard, and they need help. Can Bo and Luke help them without endangering the lives or should I say hearts of others? See? The reviews do keep me posting more often. OK, CHAPTER 6 IS REALLY UP NOW!
1. Chapter 1

Heather Baker and Cherokee Andrews were driving down Rte. 3 toward a town called Hazzard County. With Heather naturally behind the wheel.

"Hey Cherokee, are you sure the south is a good place for us to be looking for a place to live?" Heather asked.

"Well sure, and I hear there are some gorgeous guys in the south." Cherokee replied.

"Yeah?" Heather asked with obvious interest.

"Yeah, and I've been told that there are some in a little town called Hazzard County. Which is only 3 miles away. "

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, There's this really popular family in that town. Uh, the Duke family, I hear they have 2 boys about our age who are famous for their run-ins with the law"

"Well we don't need no run-ins with the law. We came down here for peace and quiet remember?"

"Of course I remember but it can't hurt to have a little fun on the way to peace and quiet could it?"

"No, I guess not as long as we don't get in to any legal trouble"

"All I'm interested in is those Duke boys" Cherokee said mischievously.

"How come your so interested in them?" Heather asked.

"Well come on you've heard the talk about em' haven't you?"

"So"

"So, their cute and available."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Heather asked excitedly as she sped up.

I don't blame her, who wouldn't speed up at the mention of the Dukes.

Just as the girls were crossing into Hazzard County, a nice looking' jeep pulled out behind them. And who happened to be behind the wheel of that jeep?

None other than Daisy Duke herself, who was on her way to the Boars Nest. As the girls turned to admire the jeep they seemed to forget that the car was still in motion. They hit a slant on the side of the road and rolled the car. Cherokee was thrown out of the car and Heather was trapped behind the wheel. Daisy came to a screeching halt and ran over to see if she could help.

"Are ya'll alright?" When she couldn't get a response she ran back to the jeep to call for help on the C.B. and seeing as how everyone was in Chickasaw County for a Dolly Parton concert, the only ones she could get ahold of were…….Yep, you guessed it! Bo and Luke who couldn't go to Chickasaw cause they was on probation and couldn't cross the county line.

"We hear ya Daisy, What's up?" Luke answered her.

"Luke, I was on my way to the Boars Nest to collect my paycheck when this car in front of me hit a slant in the road and rolled over. It looks to me like an out a town car and there was 2 girls inside"

"Was?" Luke questioned.

"One is trapped behind the wheel and I can't even find the other one." Daisy said

"Now Daisy, just calm down. Where are you?"

"Out on Rte. 3 by Slant Hill"

"Alright, we're on our way"

"Please hurry" Daisy rushed back to the out of town car.

Luke turned to Bo "Slant Hill, Well if someone is going to roll a car, that's the easiest place to do it. "

"Yeah, I know. But the only one that's rolled a car out there that I know of is Rosco." Bo Replied.

"Well, them girls is probably hurt real bad, so we best git over there and help em' " "Luke, did you say they was girls?"

"I sure did cousin"

"Well, what are we waitin for? Woooo" Bo spun the car around and headed for Slant Hill with a smile on his face.

When they got there Daisy went to get an ambulance.

"Bo, you go look for the other girl I'm gonna get this one out of here."

"Ok, be careful Luke" So Bo went in search of the other girl while Luke tried to get some kinda sign that life still existed in the girl in the car.

"If you can hear me little lady, I'm just gonna slide ya outta here real easy like." Luke tried to reassure her.

After busting the steering wheel column, Luke carefully slid her out and laid her in the grass. She started to moan and turn her head from side to side.

"Hey are you alright? What's your name?" Luke asked.

"Heather" she managed before she slipped back out of consciousness.

Just then Bo hollered "Hey Luke, I found her and she's good looking to"

"Leave it to Bo" Luke said to himself as he went over to inspect the damages done to Cherokee.

"Do you know her name?" Luke asked.

"No, I can't get her to wake up"

"Did you find any ID?"

"Nope, just $5.00 and this little black book. Looks sorta like a diary" Bo said holding it up for Luke to see.

"Well, take a look in there maybe we can at least find out her name." Luke said as he was looking Cherokee over. So Bo opened the book up and read a few pages.

"Shoot Luke, ain't nothing in here cept' a little record of their road trip. Says they been looking for a place to live for over a year"

"No name?"

"Nope, she refers to herself as I. She talks about a Heather though"

"That's her friends name, I managed to get that much outta her before she passed back out on me"

"Hey Luke, There's the old abandoned Whittaker place out by the farm"

"Yeah Bo, That's all we need is 2 more women living next door"

"Why not? I think it would be real convenient cause Luke, these 2 ain't related to us" Bo said with a smile.

Luke rolled his eyes… "Come on Bo, be careful movin her. She may have some broken bones"

"Yeah I know it." Bo said as he picked Cherokee up and carried her toward the ambulance which was just arriving. Bo and Luke sent the girls off in the ambulance but they followed close behind all the way to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I got no reviews on the first chapter but decided to go ahead and post the second chapter anyway. I have written many stories but this is the first story I have ever posted so please review. I'd like some opinions. Good or bad, i don't care. I appreciate it and I hope ya'll like it. There's more where this came from..._**

**_I do not own any part of the Dukes. I do however, own Cherokee and Heather. _**

Two days later Heather woke up in the hospital, with Luke Duke looking down at her.

She jumped to a sitting position, realized the pain in her stomach and lay back down. But that didn't stop her from asking questions.

"Who are you?"

"The name's Luke Duke"

"What are you doing here? In fact, what am I doing here?"

"You rolled your car out on Slant Hill. Luckily our cousin Daisy was behind you. She called us on the C.B. and we got you to the hospital which is where you are now"

"Where's Cherokee?"

"Cherokee?"

"Yeah, my friend. Cherokee"

"Oh, She's over there with my cousin Bo. She's still unconscious. See, she was thrown about 2 feet from the car and she's got a concussion"

"Oh my gosh" Heather said alarmed.

"No, she'll be alright. The doc said she'll just be a little light on her feet for awhile"

"Thank God " Heather relaxed but started holding her stomach. "My stomach hurts"

"Yeah, you got a real nasty bruise across your stomach where the steerin wheel was jammed up against you but the doc says your gonna be A-ok. No broken bones or nothing. "

"How long have we been here?"

"Two days"

"Wow, it's nice of you to drop by and visit but you don't even know us. Why would you do that?"

"Well, for some reason Bo there feels obligated to stay with your friend. And I kinda feel the same way toward you. We ain't left ya'lls side since you got back in the recovery room"

"Are you serious? You've been here for two days?"

"Yes Ma'am." Heather was astonished.

"Well, that's very kind of you but we can't afford to pay for this. We don't have any money"

"Oh, don't worry about that. We had a talk with the hospital accounting staff and explained your situation. They said it would be taken care of. No Charge"

"Why would a hospital do that? They need to pay for their expenses to"

"Southern hospitality I reckon"

"How did you know about our situation anyhow?"

"Well, your friend had a little black book on her. Sorta like a diary, we got it out of there"

"Oh, I told her not to keep that damn book"

"Maybe it helps her keep her sanity" Luke offered.

"Yeah, Maybe"

"Where ya'll from anyway?"

"New York"

"Wow, ya'll have sure come a long way"

"Yeah, Did you say your name was Luke Duke?"

"Yes, Ma'am"

"We've heard of your family"

"Really?"

"Yep, you boys are pretty popular. We've heard of your great drivin, your run-ins with the law, your care for other people, and your good looks." At that Luke smiled and looked at the floor.

"I guess the rumors are true" Heather said as she smiled back.

Just then Bo hollered from the other side of the room.

"Hey Luke, she's awake" Bo had a smile on his face as big as the whole room.

Cherokee slowly opened her eyes. When her eyes finally focused all she saw was Bo's smiling face

"Well, hello there sunshine"

"Who are you? And where am I?" Cherokee asked.

"I'm Bo Duke and your at the hospital, you was in a car wreck"

"Bo Duke?"

"Yes Ma'am"

"Oh my gosh, where's Heather?"

"Oh She's over there with my cousin Luke"

Heather spoke up "Cherokee, I'm right here. Everything's gonna be ok"

At the sound of Heathers voice Cherokee tried to get up but Bo gently pushed her back down on the bed.

"Not so fast darlin, you got a concussion. You go getting up to fast and your gonna be on the floor quicker than you can blink"

"I do feel a little dizzy"

"You just lay right there and I'll get ya a glass of water" Bo said and took off without waiting for a reply.

Luke walked over and introduced himself. He held out his hand to Cherokee who shook it as firmly as she could.

"The name's Luke Duke"

"Cherokee Andrews"

"Nice to meet ya Cherokee"

"Pleasure" Cherokee replied calmly, all the while in her head she was screaming with joy. She was actually meeting The Dukes Of Hazzard.

Heather spoke up "Cherokee, I've been talkin to Luke here and he's invited us to stay with him and his family out at his farm"

"Oh Heather, We don't need to be intruding on their family"

"No intrusion ma'am, We'd be more than glad to have ya"

"Thanks but I think we need to be movin on. We got to find us a place to live"

Just then Bo came back in with the water.

"But nothing, we won't take no for an answer. You need to get well again and who knows maybe we can help ya with that place to live in the meantime"

"Bo's right, please say you'll stay with us. We'll take real good care of ya" Luke added.

"Well, alright. If it's no trouble"

"Shoot, ain't no trouble at all. Heck it might even spice life at the farm up a bit" Bo smiled.

"It sure will" Luke added.

They were all smiling away when the doctor came in to give the girls checkups. He did a complete check and decided the girls were well enough to be released.

"Well, you girls look almost as good as new." Doc Applebee said with a hard stare at Cherokee.

"Can we be released?" Cherokee asked.

"Well, if'n you had a home to go to I'd release ya in heartbeat but without a place to rest up I don't dare let ya go."

"No need to worry 'bout that doc, they's gonna stay with us" Luke informed him.

"Is that so?"

"Yes sir, we'll take right good care of em' " Bo added.

"alright then, Ladies if you'll just sign these here papers you'll be free to go"

So the girls signed their release forms and Bo and Luke stepped out to let the girls get dressed. Once the girls were dressed they stepped out into the waiting room where the boys met them and showed them out to their car.

"Wow, The General Lee" Cherokee exclaimed.

"You say that like you've heard of this car" Bo said.

"Well, this car is famous"

"It is?" Luke questioned.

"Well sure, We've heard about this car for years" Heather added.

"Where did you say ya'll were from?" Bo asked.

"New York" Cherokee replied.

"Wow Luke, New York.. Ain't that something?" Bo asked.

"It sure is cousin, let's go" Luke replied.

Bo laughed and they all climbed in the car and headed for the Duke farm.

The General pulled to a screeching halt in front of the Duke farmhouse. The boys climbed out and turned to help the girls out. They were still a little sore and moving carefully.

Jesse and Daisy came out to greet them.

"Well if it ain't the two greatest miracle workers I ever did have the pleasure of meetin… How are ya feelin?" Jesse greeted them.

"Pardon me?" Cherokee asked.

"Miracle workers?" Heather added.

"Well sure, you kept these two boys sittin still for 2 days. That's a miracle in my book." Jesse said.

They all laughed whole heartedly as Daisy hugged them hello.

"Oh, I'm so glad to see that you two are alright. I was so worried about you. " Daisy said.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Cherokee asked.

Bo spoke up… "This here is our cousin Daisy and our Uncle Jesse"

"You all live here together?" Heather asked.

"Yeah. See, when Daisy, Bo, and me was little our parents went on a trip together. It was pretty bad weather that night and they never came back. Our Uncle Jesse took us all in and raised us as if we were his own. " Luke informed them.

"Oh, I'm terrible sorry, we didn't know." Cherokee said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry to. " Heather added.

"Thanks, but we were real little at the time so we don't remember much. Except Uncle Jesse here, but he's ok too. " Daisy said as she put an arm around her uncle.

"Well, I'm Cherokee and this is my friend Heather……."

"We know who ya are. We came to visit ya at the hospital but you was still unconscious." Jesse told them.

"Yeah and Daisy here is the one who found you and called us for help." Bo said.

"Well, we are certainly indebted to you all" Heather said.

"Yes, how can we ever repay you?" Cherokee asked.

"No need for that. We're just doin what the good lord wants us to. " Luke replied.

"But we're just strangers to you." Cherokee said.

"Shoot, Uncle Jesse always says a stranger is just a friend you ain't met yet." Bo informed them.

Cherokee looked up at Bo with a dazzling smile "I like that. Ya'll have a wonderful outlook on life."

"Shoot, we just live life the way it ought to be is all."

"Well it's a great way to live and we are extremely grateful to you all for your help. " Heather said.

"No problem, Now let's go on in and git you two settled." Jesse said as he led the way inside.

"Yes, let's" Daisy said as she grabbed the two suitcases and carried them inside.

Cherokee and Heather were still a little shaky so the boys put an arm around them to help keep them steady on their feet as they followed Jesse and Daisy.


	3. Chapter 3

It didn't take long for Cherokee and Heather to fit in and start to feel right at home.

The Dukes made sure of that.

It was a few days after their arrival and Cherokee had just woken up from a nap.

She wasn't usually one to take naps but the doc had told her that with her concussion, a nap a day would help her back on her feet in no time. And so far it seemed to be working.

She checked herself over in the mirror to make sure every hair was in place before she stepped out of the room that she and Heather shared with Daisy.

As she entered the living room she came upon Daisy folding the laundry. She quickly went to help.

"Oh Cherokee, you don't have to do that." Daisy said.

"It's alright, I want to"  
"Ok, if you insist." Daisy replied with a laugh.

Cherokee laughed with her before getting serious. "Daisy, I really appreciate what your doing for us"

"Honey, don't you worry none. I enjoy having you and Heather around, it gives me someone to gossip with." They both laughed.

"Where is Heather anyway?" Cherokee asked.

"Oh, Luke took her on a picnic"

"They sure have been spending a lot of time together."

"Don't I know it. He's sure showing a different side of himself. Bo to for that matter"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, take Bo for instance. Why, he ain't hardly been out at all. And he used to go jukin almost every night. It seems odd"

"Why is that?"

"Well he usually has a different date every night. Lately there's only one girl he's been seein"

"Really?"

"Yep and the way Bo goes on and on about her, you'd think she hung the moon. I hear tell she's some kinda pretty, very intelligent, and she's got the nicest disposition you ever did come across"

"Wow, she sounds great. Who's the lucky girl?"

"You are"

Cherokee almost choked on her own tongue. "What?"

"Yep, I ain't never seen Bo this far gone on a girl before"

"Why me? There are plenty of other girls out there who have way better qualities than me. Especially looks. I ain't the prettiest. Why, there must be 100 girls out there just waitin' for him to give them the slightest sign of interest. All of em' better than me by far"

"Honey, looks aren't always the case with Bo. I mean, looks matter some but not much. It's what's inside that counts. Besides, Bo has been known to date women a whole lot uglier than you ever thought of bein"

"I don't know Daisy, that's a pretty hard task. There ain't no one uglier than me. "

"Now hold on. I don't want to hear you talk like that. You are very pretty"

Just then Bo came walkin in and Cherokee wondered how much of the conversation he had over heard. She didn't have to wait long cause Bo spoke up almost instantly

"Your not pretty"

"That's right." Cherokee replied as her heart started to sink at the thought of Bo's opinion.

"Your beautiful" Bo smiled that cute country smile and walked away.

Cherokee's face had never turned so red so fast. But inside her heart soared. Bo actually liked her.

"I told you so. " Daisy gloated.

"Ok, you made your point." Cherokee laughed as they went to take care of the laundry.

Meanwhile Luke and Heather were on their picnic. They had finished off their chitlin sandwiches and lemonade long ago and were just watching the sun slowly sink over the horizon.

Luke was leaning back on the blanket propped up by his elbow, chewing on a blade of straw.

Heather sat next to him, her knees pulled up with her arms wrapped around her legs.

She sighed "The view is so pretty"

"It sure is" Luke replied never taking his eyes off Heather.

Heather looked at him with surprise on her face. " Luke….."

"Oh, you meant the sky. I'm sorry my eyes were drawn to the more beautiful of the two. "

"Luke stop it." Heather laughed.

"What? I'm just being honest"

"Yeah ok"

"Well I am"  
"I said ok. Let's not talk about me"

"Why not? I want to know all about you"

"All about me?"

"All about you"

"Well it all started on a warm spring night. My momma was in a lot of pain and I was charging through"

"Very funny, you know what I meant" Luke laughed.

Heather laughed with him. "You said all about me"

"Your right I did but I reckon that ain't exactly what I meant"

"Ok, ask me. What do you want to know?"

"Well for starters why have you been on the road for a year and what made you go in the first place?"

"We had some circumstances back home that we needed to get away from and we been on the road so long because it's hard to find a cheap place to live when the only money we got is whatever we get for doing odd jobs from town to town. That ain't much to live on. So we just keep gas in the tank and keep on movin"

"Well ya'll can stay with us as long as you want"

"We appreciate it but we've intruded enough already. Soon as we can work off enough of our debt to you. We'll be movin on"

"You aren't in debt to us at all. You don't owe us a thing and as long as your willing to stay, we're willing to keep you"

"No, I won't let ya'll take care of us, it's not right. We take care of ourselves"

"Boy, you sure are independent"

"Your darn right I am"

"Well, in that case the old Whittaker Place is the next farm over from ours. It's been abandoned for a good year or two now. You could get jobs here and settle in Hazzard. With a little wheelin and dealin, I'm sure you could get a good price on it"

"A farm? How would Cherokee and I ever run a farm? We don't know the first thing about it. All we know in that area is horses"

"Ya'll are good with horses?"

"Yeah, we been riding all our lives"

"Well great, you could buy some horses and start ya a trail ridin' operation. Bo and me could help ya with the rest"

"You seem awful anxious for us to stay"

"I am"

"Why?"

"I don't know, something's come over me since you came to town. I ain't never felt this way about a girl before and believe me I've had my share of girlfriends. But there's something about you. Your special"

"You're a sweet talker"

"It may be sweet talk but it's true. In the short time that you've been here, I think I've started to fall for you" Luke said as he looked at the straw in his hand shyly.

"Luke, do you mean that?"

"I ain't never meant anything more in my life. I don't think I could stand to see you go"

"I'm not sure I could stand to go"

At that Luke's head shot up till his eyes met hers.

"Does that mean you'll stay?" "I don't know, I need to talk to Cherokee but I'd sure like to try"

As soon as Heather finished the sentence Luke was on his feet picking up the contents of their picnic.

"Well let's git on back to the farm and have a talk with her"

"Ok" Heather laughed at Luke's excitement as she helped clean up.

They jumped into Daisy's jeep and headed for home.


	4. Chapter 4

Luke and Heather arrived at the farm just after Bo and Cherokee had walked out of sight.

Luke ran into the house pulling Heather behind him and hollering all the way.

"Cherokee, Bo, Cherokee? "

As he went from room to room in his search.,Daisy came out of her bedroom.

"Luke, what's all the ruckus about?"

"Is Cherokee in there?" Luke asked pointing to the girl's room.

"No, she's gone out walkin with Bo. Why, what's wrong?"

"Nothin's wrong we just need to talk to her"

"Well, their out walkin the back 40 I think" Daisy informed him.

"Oh lord, the back 40? They could be gone for hours"

"Is there some urgency? Uncle Jesse's gone with the pickup but we could take the jeep out looking for em"

"No, it ain't urgent. I just wanted to get it over with now"

"Luke are you sure everything's ok? Seems to me yer' in an awful hurry"

"Everything's fine Daisy"

"He's just anxious. We talked about me and Cherokee settlin down here in Hazzard but I told him I needed to clear it with Cherokee first. He just wants to get her to agree to stay is all." Heather informed her.

"Oh I see. Well Bo would be glad to hear that too." Daisy said now finally understanding all the ruckus.

"Why is that?" Heather asked.

"Well Bo is so taken up with her it ain't even funny. He's walkin round' here like a love bird who's lost his way.

Why just yesterday he tried to milk Maudine the mule instead of the billy goat.

He's so far gone he can't see straight." Daisy said.

"Really? He's seemed fine to me." Heather said.

"No, it's true. He has been actin strange. Shoot, he was really interested the day we pulled ya'll out of the car and that was 3 weeks ago.

He's only been getting deeper since. I've noticed it myself." Luke added.

"Oh no, I guess I've been so busy I haven't noticed. How's Cherokee reacting to all this?" Heather said.

"She seems ok about it, why?" Daisy asked curiously.

"Yeah, what did you mean by oh no?" Luke asked.

"Uh, nothing. It's just that she would have expected me to notice" Heather said nervously.

Luke looked at her with obvious suspicion. Something about that statement didn't quite sit right with him but for now he'd let it go. He sure was going to keep his eye on things though. "Well, you two can have a visit while I finish up the chores and we'll talk to Cherokee when they get back"

"I'm sorry I can't I got to get to work" Daisy said.

"I thought you had off today?" Luke said.

"They called me in. Betty Sue's daddy got thrown from his horse and hurt his back. She had to stay home and tend him"

"You mean his horse "High Octane?"

"That's the one"

"That horse is wilder than a stallion at breedin' time. What was he doin tryin to ride him?"

"Tryin to break him I reckon"

"You can't break a horse by climbin right on his back" Heather chipped in.

"Hey, he could be your first client. You could train ole' "High Octane." Luke said.

"What are ya'll talkin bout' ?" Daisy asked.

"Luke says Cherokee and I should start a horse trainin and trail ridin operation here"

"You know horses?" Daisy asked.

"We was born and raised with em"

"That's a great idea. We could really use something like that here. You'd do lots of business. Why, I'd be your first trail customer. I love horses." Daisy said.

"We might consider it" Heather shrugged.

"Great. Well listen I gotta get to work, I'll talk to ya'll later. Bye now" Daisy said as she hopped in the jeep and took off down the driveway.

Luke turned to Heather "Make yourself at home, I'm gonna finish up the evening chores"

"I'll help you" Heather said.

"You don't have to do that."

"I know but I want to….Please?" Heather said when Luke hesitated.

"Alright, but it can be rough on the muscles"

"I can handle it"

"Ok, lets go" Luke said as he led her toward the barn.

Bo and Cherokee walked hand in hand through the field of crops that Uncle Jesse and the three Duke cousins had planted.

"Ya'll did this all by hand?" Cherokee asked.

"Sure did darlin' ." Bo replied.

"Wow, it's a nice job. I could never do that, My thumb ain't green enough"

"Shoot, don't need a green thumb. Just determination and patience"

"Well, Patience is one thing I have a whole lot of."

"Really? That's a great quality"

"Well, it's a requirment for me"

"How's come?"

"Well, when you work with horses you have to have patience otherwise the horse is likely to show you who's boss"

"You work with horses?"

"That's how we make our living from town to town. We do a few weeks worth of work on a horse farm till we get enough money saved up to move on to the next town"

"Wow, that's great. I love horses"

"Yeah their a great animal. Speaking of which I guess we need to be finding some work now that we've healed up a bit"

"What for? The Doc told ya to rest awhile."

"So we can be movin on"

"What? You can't leave"

"And why not?"

"Cause I don't want you to. I already told you that you're something special to me"

"Well Bo, knowing that makes me feel good inside but I can't stay here. You and I can never be"

"But back at the farm you said……."

Cherokee cut him off. "I know what I said Bo. And I've thought about it and I'm sorry, it can never be"

" Well, Why the hell not?"

"Because there are to many obstacles"

"Obstacles? I don't understand"

"I know and I'm sorry I can't explain it to you but you just need to trust me on this"

"Cherokee please, whatever it is that your not telling me. I can help all you have to do is confide in me and I'll make sure it turns out ok"

"I wish I could believe that Bo, but it's gonna take a whole lot more than you and your Hazzard County Army to straighten this out"

"Things aren't always as bad as they seem"

"Yeah and the grass ain't always greener on the other side either."

Bo grabbed her hand and stopped her short "Cherokee, I would never do any thing to hurt you"

"I know that"

"And I'd never let anyone else hurt you either"

"Sometimes we can't control what happens to us Bo"

"We can sure try." Cherokee pulled away as she walked on ahead waving her arms.

"No Bo, not this time. Just leave well enough alone. We'll all be better off that way"

"Cherokee, Wait….WAIT!"

But Cherokee didn't stop she just kept walking away until she disappeared from Bo's sight.

Bo didn't know what was going on with her but he wasn't gonna rest until he found out and put a stop to whatever it was that had Cherokee so closed up.

He looked up at the sky with a silent plea to the Lord and then continued on his way home.


	5. Chapter 5

I would like to take the time to thank everyone who reviewed my story. But a special thankyou goes out to "Alone In The Solitude Of Texas" who gave me more reviews than anyone. Thanks so much.

Now, this chapter is a little bit longer but I figured ya'll might need a little suspense.. LOL

Starting at this point it does get a little more dramatic but I hope I still have the characters down.

I have been writing this story for well over a year now and there's tons more to post on here but I'm still not finished with the ending so if by the end of all my chapters, you guys have any ideas you'd like to give then I'd love to hear them.

Remember, I don't own any of the Dukes. I only write for fun. It keeps me sane cause' lord knows the real world can drive ya nuts! LOL

Well, hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW... I'd like so many reviews that I couldn't possibly read em' all in one day.. I know there are at least that many people on this site and more...

See ya in the storybook...!

Luke and Heather finished up the barn chores and were just coming out the barn door laughing when Heather looked up and saw Cherokee walking up over the knoll through the field toward them. She could see the look on Cherokee's face and knew something was wrong.

Luke kept his eyes on Cherokee as he spoke to Heather "What's goin on ?"

"I don't know" Heather replied.

Just then Cherokee reached Heather and grabbed ahold of her.

"Heather we got to get packed. We need to go."

"Go Where? Cherokee, Calm down. What's Wrong?"

Cherokee looked behind her to see Bo coming up over the knoll. She became even more upset. "We can't stay, we gotta go……"

"What? Why?" Heather tried to ask but Cherokee started walking toward the car that Cooter had loaned them until theirs was fixed.

While this exchange was going on Luke had turned to watch Bo walk toward them.

Bo was looking at the ground when Luke first looked at him and then all of a sudden Bo lifted his head and Luke looked directly in his eyes.

What he saw there did not please him.

Bo was always so carefree. He had always had a spring in his step and his smile always reached way beyond his bright blue eyes. That was part of what made Bo so special. His childlike excitement.

Luke saw no childlike excitement in Bo now.

Gone were the carefree steps and the smile that reached beyond his eyes.

Luke looked from Bo to Cherokee and back to Bo. He didn't understand, Cherokee was almost in tears and begging to leave. And Bo was draggin his heels up over the knoll like he had nothing left to live for.

Luke looked to Heather in question, Heather just shrugged her shoulders and took off after Cherokee.

Cherokee was already in the car when Heather caught up to her. "Cherokee, wait a minute. What's wrong?"

"He wants me to get involved with him"

"Well what's so wrong with that? He's a great guy"

"Heather, are you forgetting why we left home and every other town between here and there?"

"No Cherokee I haven't, but we've been here 3 weeks and he hasn't found us. And besides, this is the best place we've stopped so far"

"He won't give up. I know him and I don't want to take the chance of hurting their family." She said as she nodded toward the boys.

"I think they'd be more hurt if we left"

"In the long run they'd be grateful"

"Cherokee please, I already told Luke that I want to stay. I just said I needed to talk to you first. We were here waiting for you to get back so we could ask you about it. I really like it here and I really like Luke. "

"I like it here to. I'd love to stay but you know full well that we can't and you know why. You also knew all this before Luke asked you to stay." Cherokee said with a little agitation in her voice.

Heather caught on to it and got a little defensive. "Now wait a minute, You were the one who wanted to come to this town. And if I recall correctly, Bo and Luke Duke were part of the reason"

"Well, that was just to meet the legendary Duke boys. I never expected to fall in love with him"

Cherokee stopped in mid sentence as she realized what she'd just said.

Heather stared at her shocked but finally said in a much nicer tone.

"If you love him then give this a shot, we'll deal with the rest as it comes"

"No, It's inevitable. So why make it worse than it has to be." Cherokee said as she shook her head and started the car.

"Where are you going?" Heather asked.

"I need to be alone right now"

"Cherokee, wait"

"Listen, I know they are going to ask questions when I'm gone. Don't tell them anything. All they need to know is that it has nothing to do with them. It's not personal. Especially Bo. Will you tell him that for me? Please?"

Heather nodded sadly.

"Thanks, I'll be back later." Cherokee hollered as she sped away leaving Heather watching in a cloud of dust.

Bo and Luke watched all this in wonder while Bo told Luke all about what had happened between him and Cherokee. Luke just took note of it all and wondered when the last piece would fall into place. The girls just seemed to have more and more skeletons popping out of the closet and Luke aimed to find out what they were.

Heather sighed as she walked back toward the boys. How was she going to explain all this?

Bo looked at her expectantly, "what was that all about?"

"I wish I could explain but she asked me not to"

"Why?"

"All I can say is that she wants you to know it's not personal. It has nothing to do with any of you"

"Who does it have to do with then?" Bo asked heatedly.

"I can't tell you."

Luke spoke up "Come on Heather, what's goin on here? First you act funny about Bo fallin for Cherokee and now she runs off when Bo tries to get close to her. As Rosco would say there's a flaw in the slaw somewhere. What gives?"

"Luke, I 'd like nothing more than to tell you everything I know but it's not up to me to do that. This is Cherokee's business and I'm her best friend. I have to let her tell you in her own time. I'm sorry."

"Is she in trouble with the law?" Luke asked.

"No, not the law."

"Well who then?" Bo asked.

"Please Bo, I've already said to much. I promise you'll know in time"

"Well if Cherokee's in some kinda trouble then she shouldn't be out drivin around all by her lonesome. It could be dangerous. I'm goin' after her." Bo said as he started to walk toward the General.

Heather stepped in front of him "No Bo, she'll be ok. She wants to be alone"

"Lady, I don't cotton to bein rough with girls but if'n you don't get outta my way, I'm gonna move you myself." Bo said sternly.

Heather's eyes reflected shock and fear. She took a step back just as Luke stepped up and put one hand on Bo's shoulder and one on his chest.

"Hold up Bo, It's late and she ain't had any trouble so far. I think the most that will happen is she'll get lost and if she does then all she's gotta do is holler on the C.B. and we'll find her. She knows that"

"But Luke"

"Now Bo, if you go chasin after her she's only gonna run again. Let her come to you"

"Luke, I care about her. I can't just sit here while she's out there all alone. And in danger of god knows what or who for that matter." Bo said glaring at Heather.

"Well getting mad and pushy with us ain't gonna help. Besides, look at Heather. You scared her half to death." Luke advised.

Bo looked at Heather and although she was no longer scared, she was still visibly nervous. Bo sighed as he made his plea.

"I'm sorry Heather. I never meant no harm and I certainly would never do anything to hurt you. I just get upset sometimes. Forgive me?"

"Yeah, it's alright. Just do me a favor and let Cherokee deal with this"

Bo shot a questioning look at Luke who nodded his head in agreement with Heather.

"Alright, you win" Bo sighed "But if I see one sign of danger. I'll make it my business right quick"

"Fair enough, Thank You " Heather replied.

Bo eyed her warily before finally turning away. Luke gave Bo a pat on the back as he headed toward the farmhouse.

Heather and Luke watched until Bo's tall lanky figure disappeared into the house. The minute Bo's shadow was gone from sight Luke turned to Heather

"I'm sorry about that. Bo just blows his top sometimes, especially when it concerns someone he cares about. He would never hurt you or Cherokee. You know that don't you?" Luke asked looking at her questioningly.

"I know, he just startled me is all. I'd never heard him talk like that before"

"Yeah, he can get a little hot under the collar sometimes but he's harmless"

"It's alright, I worry about her too. I know where he's coming from"

"So, what went on over there? Why'd she take off like that?"

"She just needed some alone time"

"You sure she doesn't need any help? She seems pretty high strung"

"She's fine. At least for now. I promise if she needs help I'll make sure ya'll are the first to know"

"Promise?"

"I promise"

"Alright let's git in the house before the bugs eat us alive." Luke said as he put his arm around her and together they walked to the farmhouse. Both momentarily forgetting the urgency in convincing Cherokee to stay on in Hazzard.

Meanwhile down at the Boars Nest Daisy was serving drinks to 2 city boys from out of town. She watched them walk in and look around nodding their heads and wrinkling their noses. She overheard the bigger one say

"A redneck hick town. It figures"

Daisy didn't understand the comment but figured it was none of her business. The boys sat down as Daisy walked over to take their order with her usual sweet disposition in tow.

"Howdy, What can I get for ya?"

The tall one with black hair spoke up "We'll take a couple of in house specials and some information"

"What kind of information?" Daisy asked.

The short black haired man spoke up.

"We're looking for a couple of friends of ours. We wondered if maybe you'd seen them? They were supposed to be traveling through here"

"What do they look like?"

"Well, It's a couple of girls. Both about 5 ft. 7 in. Both got sandy blonde hair with brown tints. One has her hair permed, the other straight. They go by the names of Ann and Dawn."

Daisy thought for a minute before shaking her head and saying "Nope sorry, they don't sound familiar"

"Thanks anyway" The tall one said.

"Sure thing sugar. I'll get those beers for ya now." Daisy said as she turned to go. The two men watched her walk away.

"I told you they wouldn't be here" Danny, the short one said.

"Calm down. Just because one person doesn't recognize their description, doesn't mean they didn't go through here." Kevin the tall one replied.

"Face it Kev, we're never gonna find em' . They split from that last town long before we got there. If it hadn't been for your damn brother we might of caught em' but now… I think their long gone"

"Well Danny, You ever thought that maybe you think to much?" Kevin sneered.

"I'm usually right"

"Well not this time. I'll get her if it's the last thing I do"

Unbeknownst to the 2 city boys, Daisy stood quietly by the bar listening. She didn't know who they were looking for but she hoped for their sake that they were long gone from Hazzard. If they'd ever been there at all.

She tucked all this information in the back of her mind and went back to work. Soon after finishing their beer the 2 city boys left. Daisy wasn't able to see which way they went.

Cherokee drove aimlessly as the last light of day slipped away. She had to much on her mind to notice that she was out in the country away from civilization and she no longer had the light of day to guide her. She couldn't get Bo out of her head. She kept picturing the look of disappointment on his face when she'd told him they could never be. And then the look of shock when she'd walked away from him. And then that look of hurt as he came up over the knoll. That was the one that bothered her most of all. She'd never meant to hurt him. That was the last thing she'd ever want but when she came here, Yes she'd wanted to meet the Duke boys but she'd never intended to get so involved. Things just happened way to fast and before she knew it, she was in to deep.

Cherokee wanted to stay and be with Bo but she knew if and when Kevin ever found her, he'd kill her and Bo both. Her for running off and Bo for taking what Kevin considered his property.

She couldn't get the Dukes into such a mess. It wasn't right.

Her thoughts turned to Heather, How Heather could fall for Luke and agree to stay so quickly knowing that Danny would most definatly find her was beyond Cherokee's thinking.  
No, Danny was not by nature a mean man. However, he did what Kevin told him to without question and Kevin was mean. Cherokee had the bruises to prove it.

Without even realizing it Cherokee let her mind slip back to a memory from a year earlier.

( Cherokee was nervous as she cleaned up the house. She was trying to keep herself busy as she waited for Kevin to come home. She knew he would not take the news well but she never expected what was about to happen. She jumped as she heard the door open and Kevin hollered "I'm home"

Cherokee ran to meet him "Hi, how was your day?"

"It was ok, Where's dinner?"

"On the table, but I have something to tell you." she said as she followed him to the kitchen.

"What?" he said through a mouthful of food.

Cherokee hesitated.

"Well, speak I ain't got all damn day" Kevin said heatedly.

"Well, I'm…………. uh……….I'm pregnant." Kevin stopped and stared at her

"What did you say?"

"I'm gonna have a baby"

"Who you been sleepin with?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Who you been with?"

"You"

"Don't you think for one second that your gonna trick me into taking care of someone else's brat"

"What?" Cherokee said shocked.

"You always were a loose woman" Kevin sneered.

"I have always been faithful to you"

"Yeah right, I believe that about as much as you believe that I've been faithful. It just ain't so. So first thing tomorrow morning you can get yourself down to the free clinic and get yourself an abortion. And then you get your ass back here where it belongs"

Cherokee's mouth dropped in horror.  
"I will do no such thing. I don't have to take this anymore." She said as she headed for the bedroom.

Kevin followed her "Where are you going? I'm not through with you"

"Well, I'm through with you. I'm leaving" She said as she pulled her suitcase out from under the bed.

"The hell you are. Your not going anywhere"

"You can't stop me"

"The hell I can't" Kevin said as he grabbed the suitcase out of her hand and shoved her back against the wall.

All it took was 2 or 3 hard blows to the head and Cherokee lost consciousness. When she had awakened from that ordeal she was in the hospital. She had been informed that after severely beating her Kevin had went out and got drunk leaving her to die on the bedroom floor. Fortunately for her Heather had stopped by and found her, taking her to the hospital. She learned that Kevin had been found and sent to jail for 30 days. That didn't bother her she only wished it had been longer. As soon as she was well enough to be released she packed her things and her and Heather set out for a bigger and better life away from Kevin and Danny. )

Cherokee snapped back to reality and found herself crying. Not because of what had happened to her but because of what had happened to her baby.

She had lost her baby that night, Kevin had made sure of it.

Soon after she had left town, Kevin had been released from jail and had been following her ever since. She couldn't hide, he always found her and when he did, he would smack her around and try to drag her back home. But sooner or later him and Danny would fall asleep, and as soon as they did her and Heather were right back on the road again. Determined to escape someway, somehow. Cherokee considered her and Heather very lucky to have escaped from them this long. They never would have made it out of the last town if it hadn't been for Kevin's brother Ben. Ben was a good friend to them both and he usually knew where they were. They trusted him. Ben had given them a call and told them that Kevin and Danny had found them and was headed down to get them. So they packed and hightailed it. And 2 weeks later, they had ended up in Hazzard County. But Cherokee knew it wouldn't be long before they caught up to em' . They always did. And the thought of Danny or Kevin doing anything to harm the Dukes was more than she could handle. She couldn't let that happen. She made a promise to herself to keep the Dukes as far out of this as possible. She only hoped the Dukes would allow her to keep her promise to herself.

If Bo ever saw the bruises on her, that would be it. Bo wouldn't rest until he'd found out where and why she'd gotten them.

Heather didn't have to worry about Luke. The bruises that Danny inflicted would last forever but no one would ever see them. They were on the inside.

Cherokee on the other hand had bruises that would never go away and she also had some fresh ones that were still sore. All Bo had to do was put his arm around her just right or catch a glimpse of skin that her clothes usually covered and he would know. Cherokee was going to do everything she could to keep that from happening. She thanked god that the doctor hadn't said anything in front of the Dukes while they were in the hospital.

Finally she wiped the tears from her eyes, sighed, prayed "Lord give me strength", and started the car.

She looked out and realized she had no idea where she was and worse yet, no idea how to get back to the Duke farm. She thought about calling back to the Duke farm from her C.B. but decided that would not be a good idea considering the way she flew out of there a few hours ago. So, she drove on down the road aways where she saw a man leaning over the open hood of a car. His tow truck not far from him with the lights shining so he could see what he was doing. She stopped, got out, walked toward the person, and prayed that no one would notice that she'd been crying. The man lifted his head at the sound of Cherokee approaching him. " Howdy, Can I help you?"

"Um yes, I'm new in town and I'm a little lost. I wondered if you could point me in the right direction?"

"Well sure, where ya goin?"

"The Duke farm"

At the mention of the Duke farm the man stepped out of the blinding light from his tow truck to get a better look at her. "Cherokee?"

"Cooter? Oh boy am I glad to see you" Cherokee sighed in relief at the familiar man.

"Shoot miss, you're a long way from the farm. What are you doin out here all by your lonesome?"

"Oh, I uh… just needed to be alone for awhile and I guess I wasn't watching where I was driving because all of a sudden I looked up and it was dark and I was lost"

"Well why didn't you just give a holler on the C.B?"

"You know, I never even thought of that" Cherokee said acting like she felt stupid for not thinking of it.

"Well that's no problem, I'm on a call here so let me just git this here car put back together and I'll load yours up on my tow truck and give ya a ride back to the farm"

"Oh I don't want you to go to all that trouble for me, if you could just give me directions I can make it back just fine I think"

"No trouble at all ma'am. I got to go right by there on my way back to town anyhow. And sides' I never miss a chance to see my buddies." Cooter smiled at her.

"Ya'll must be real good friends" Cherokee commented thinking of how she had seen the boys along with Daisy and Jesse treat Cooter as if he were part of the family.

"Yes ma'am, the best. There ain't nothing I wouldn't do for them and they'd break their backs for me to if'n I asked em' to"

"It's wonderful the way you all get along. I admire you."

"Shoot, it's just the way life is down here. An unspoken trust of sorts"

"Yes, I see that."

"She's all set" Cooter said as he closed the hood on the car. As soon as he did Cherokee took one look at the car and about fell to the ground. She would have if Cooter hadn't caught her.

"Cherokee, you alright?"

Cherokee collected herself and stood back on her own two feet. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just got a little dizzy is all."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Thank You"

"Ok, I'll load up your car and we'll be on our way" Cooter said as he headed toward her car.

"Thank You" Cherokee replied as she watched him walk away.

He loaded it up and opened the door for her to climb in the cab of his truck. Once she was comfortably settled inside, they were off.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok Ya'll another long chapter but I think that "Alone" was anxious to see it so I made it longer than the first few.

I'm still not getting enough reviews...Would love some more...

I don't own anyone in this except the 2 out of town girls.

The rest are borrowed soley for the purpose of story entertainment.

Hope you like it !

Thanks to the few who have reviewed already.

Bo had been looking out the window every 10 seconds all night long. It was almost midnight when Cooter's truck pulled in towing Cherokee's car behind it.

The hairs on Bo's neck stood up as he raced out the door toward the truck and headed straight for the passenger door pulling it open a little more urgent than he'd intended. "Cherokee? You ok? What happened?" Bo fired questions at her.

"I'm fine Bo. I just got lost and when I came upon Cooter he offered to give me a ride"

"Oh, I see" Bo said skeptically as he looked from her to Cooter.

Cherokee started to climb down from the truck when Bo held his hand out to help her. She started to refuse when Bo gave her a look and said

"I'm only trying to help. Please let me."

She looked in his bright blue eyes and sighed allowing him to take her hand and assist her from the truck. But as soon as her feet hit the ground she moved away so as not to give Bo any chance to touch her anywhere else. If he tried to hug her, it would be all over.

Bo watched her for a second before turning to Cooter "Hey thanks Cooter, are ya hungry? We got some leftovers in the house"

"No problem. What ya got?"

"Uncle Jesse's famous crawdad bisque"

"Oh Bo, you sure do know my weakness but I best be gittin' on back to the garage" Cooter said as he lowered Cherokee's car to the ground.

Just then Luke and Heather emerged from the house.

"Hey Cooter, how are ya?" Luke asked.

"Lucas ducas, I'd be a lot better if'n I had some of that crawdad bisque of Uncle Jesse's in my gut"

"Well come on in and have some"

"No, I gotta be gittin' back to the garage. Gotta a lotta work to do"

"Well at least take a plate to go" Bo said.

"Alright, I think I can find room in here for it" Cooter said pattin his stomach.

"I'll get it" Heather said as she winked at Cherokee and headed for the house.

Luke turned to Cherokee " You have car trouble?"

"No, I got lost and Cooter helped me out"

"Oh, well that was mighty nice of ya Cooter." Luke said.

"Yeah, we're much obliged to ya" Bo added.

"Think nothing of it" Cooter replied.

Just then Heather came out and handed him a steaming plate covered with tin foil. "I warmed it up in case you want to eat on the way home"

"Thank ya kindly."

"Sure thing" Heather said before turning to Cherokee "You must be hungry too. Let's go on in and get you a plate" Heather threw her arm around Cherokee as they started for the house.

Cherokee turned one last time and hollered "Thanks again Cooter"

"Your Welcome" Cooter hollered back as Cherokee and Heather disappeared inside.

Bo immediately turned to Cooter "Is she ok? What happened?"

"She just stopped to ask for directions and it happened to be me she was askin'. Although she didn't know that at first. I had my head buried in an engine"

"Oh" Bo said.

"But I'd keep my eye on her. I think she might be ailin or something"

"Why's that?" Luke asked

"Well, I was working under the hood of an out of town car and she was standin behind me. When I closed the hood and turned to her she about fainted. If I had been standin any farther away, she woulda hit the ground like a sack of taters"

"What? Why?" Bo said with extreme concern.

Luke stepped up next to Bo and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Now Bo, calm down. She's fine. You saw her walk in the house. She wasn't staggerin and she didn't look light headed neither. She's ok"

"But Luke"

"Bo…" Luke cut him off. "Look at me."

He waited for Bo to look him in the eye. "She's ok" Luke said and waited for Bo to acknowledge that fact.

Bo finally sighed and shook his head "Alright, alright"

Cooter watched this exchange with interest. "What's goin on ya'll?"

"It's kinda complicated Cooter" Luke said.

"No it ain't. I love her and she don't want me to" Bo said with sarcasm.

"Now Bo……" Luke started.

"Well, it's the truth Luke" Bo replied.

Cooter looked confused.

Luke took it upon himself to explain. "Bo tried to tell her how he felt about her earlier today and she walked away from him. When he caught up with her she took off highly upset. Bo's been pacin around here like a caged animal ever since worryin about her"

"Oh that must be what she meant by she needed alone time. That's what she told me when I asked why she was out by herself." Cooter said.

"Yeah that's what she said when she took off. I just wish I knew what was really going on. Heather makes it sound like she's in some kind of trouble." Bo said.

"Don't worry Bo, sooner or later we'll know. I'm keeping my eyes peeled" Luke said.

"Ya'll want me to be on the lookout" Cooter asked, Always up for excitement.

"Just keep your ears open Cooter and let us know if you hear of anything out of the ordinary." Luke said.

"Will do good buddy, will do. But right now I best git goin"

"Ok, see ya Cooter" Luke said.

"Bye now" Bo hollered as they watched Cooter drive down the long drive way.

When he was out of sight Bo turned to Luke with a concerned yet heartbroken look on his face. Luke threw an arm over Bo's shoulder and headed him toward the house. "Come on Bo, It'll be ok. Just keep your temper down and your questions to a minimum ok"

"Ok Luke, if you say so"

"That's my cousin, now come on it's late. Let's get some rest"

They walked in the house and stopped momentarily in the kitchen where Heather and Cherokee sat at the table chatting. "It's getting late so we're gonna head on to bed. Just leave the door unlocked for Daisy when you turn in. She'll be coming home from work." Luke said .

"We sure will" Heather said.

Luke walked over and gave Heather a slow sweet kiss. When he pulled away he looked in her eyes and softly said. "Good night sweetheart"

"Good night" Heather said as she gazed back at him. He finally pulled away and headed for the hallway. He called back over his shoulder "Night Cherokee"

"Night Luke" Cherokee hollered back as she turned to look at him. When she did she caught Bo standing in the doorway to the hall staring at her. She shifted uneasily in her chair and said "Night Bo"

Bo stared at her for a few more minutes not saying anything.

When Luke silently put a hand on his shoulder he said "Night Darlin, Sweet dreams" He lingered a moment more before finally turning and walking down the hall to his and Luke's room.

Cherokee watched him walk away and then turned back to Heather with a blush in her cheeks.

Heather smiled softly before concern crept into her blue eyes.

She softly spoke "Are you ok?"

Cherokee sighed. "No, I don't think I am"

"You want to talk about it?"

"Heather, I saw Kevin's car"

"When?" Heather asked alarmed.

"Tonight"

"What? Where?"

"Well I got lost and I came upon Cooter under the hood of a car. He offered to help me out so I waited for him to finish with his job. When he shut the hood I almost fainted, It was Kevin's car. It had them fuzzy picture dice hanging in the window"

"Are you sure? A lot of people have fuzzy picture dice."

Cherokee got a little annoyed "Heather I know it was his car. I'd know it anywhere. And besides, it had those pictures of us in it. The ones with you and Danny and me and Kevin"

"Oh god" Heather sighed quietly as it finally hit her.

"Did they see you?"

"No, I don't know where they were I didn't see em'. Of course I kinda hid behind Cooter's truck for as long as I could." Cherokee informed her.

"Well let's hope they were nowhere around. Because if they saw you..."

"Heather Stop………….The sooner we leave the better. Cooter said that our car would be done by the day after tomorrow and if we can just lay low until then maybe they won't find us. Let's just hope that Cooter keeps that car out of sight." Cherokee said as she held her hands up.

"But Cherokee I don't want to leave. I feel like I've finally found a home here, not only a home but ……..I've found Luke. And now that I've got what I've always wanted…….I don't want to lose it." Heather said as her lips started to tremble.

Cherokee was on the verge of tears as well "Don't you think I know that this is the best we've ever had? I love it here and I love being with Bo but if we stay…. Their gonna find us and if they find us, you know what will happen"

"No ma'am I'm afraid I don't, What'll happen?" Cherokee whipped around to see Bo leaning against the door jamb looking at her "And while we're at it, who are they?" Bo said as he came over and sat down backwards in a chair next to her.

He folded his arms across the back of the chair and looked at her with concern and annoyance on his face.

Cherokee got a little flustered and looked down at her nervous fingers. "Bo, don't do this."

"Do what?"

"This. Don't start something you can't finish"

"I can finish anything that comes my way especially when it concerns someone I care about"

"Bo, Please……."Cherokee's voice started to crack.

"No, now dang it Cherokee. You gotta admit this is getting a might ridiculous. Your pushing me away as hard as you can and I ain't done nothing wrong" he said angrily.

"Believe it or not Bo, I'm doing this for your own good." Cherokee said as she tried to stay calm.

"Oh please, spare me alright. All I want to do is get close to you and show you how special you are to me. Now don't that count fer something ?" he said, sarcasm apparent in his voice.

Cherokee got angry, really angry.

She jumped to her feet, pushed her chair backwards as she did so and slammed her hands down on the table

"Your right Bo, That should count for something but pardon me if everything doesn't revolve around YOU and YOUR feelings."

Heather tried to step in "Cherokee, calm down."

Just then Luke stepped out into the kitchen after being awakened by the shouting. "What's goin on out here?" He asked sleepily.

"Hell, I don't know Luke." Bo said.

Cherokee was shocked "You don't know? Well, that just proves my point. Your not even listening so why bother to ask"

"Just hang on a second" Luke said as he put his hands up to calm Cherokee down. Cherokee backed away as quickly as she could with a frightened expression.

Luke saw this and stopped "Whoa, it's alright"

"NO, IT'S NOT ALRIGHT" Cherokee yelled.

"Cherokee please calm down." Heather tried to soothe her.

"What do you mean calm down? Heather you know what we're up against. How can you just sit there like your not even concerned?" Cherokee accused

"Concerned about what?" Bo hollered.

"Bo, stay out of it" Heather warned.

Bo jumped up angry.

He slammed his hands on the table and yelled "NO, I'M TIRED OF BEING TOLD TO STAY OUT OF IT"

When he did this Cherokee jumped so high she stumbled into her chair behind her and fell backwards into Heather who tried to catch her but ended up on the floor with her.

Bo immediately went to help her but was quickly stopped by Luke when Cherokee started screaming "NO" and clawing at Heather to get away.

"Bo hold up………. Bo stop. It's ok Bo………….It's ok"

When he finally got Bo to stand back and Cherokee quit screaming he looked to Heather for some kind of answer.

Bo was looking very confused and worried as he looked at Cherokee huddled in Heather's arms.

Heather just continued to stroke Cherokee's hair as she hushed her with quiet words.

When Cherokee's breathing finally calmed considerably she looked up at Bo and Luke who were still staring back at her.

She was in the process of getting to her feet when Daisy walked in, her eyes got as big as saucers "What's goin on?"

Cherokee walked around the table away from Bo but toward Daisy and the door "You want to know what's goin on? I'll tell you what's goin on. Your cousin doesn't know how to keep his nose on his own face" Cherokee said heatedly and took off out the door.

"Now wait just a damn minute………….." Bo hollered as he took off after her.

Heather immediately jumped to her feet as she hollered for Bo to stop. When he didn't listen she turned to Luke.

"Luke please stop him. If he touches her she'll flip. Please Luke, Please"

Without a word Luke took off after Bo but unfortunately he was to late.

He came out just in time to see Bo grab ahold of Cherokee's shoulder.

Cherokee started screaming like a banshee and fighting for all she was worth. She swung at Bo numerous times and managed to land a few good punches. Bo was not fighting back but he was not letting go either.

Cherokee continued to hit him as she broke into tears "No, let me go. Let me go. Please, I won't run please……." Cherokee stopped hitting. She started to sink to the ground, Bo held her up.

"What? Run? What are you talking about?" Bo questioned.

Cherokee was sobbing now "Please, I'm sorry. I won't go anywhere I promise. Please just let me go……….Heather Help me" She yelled.

"Cherokee, What's goin on?" Bo asked

"HEATHER" Cherokee hollered again.

Just then Luke came up and took ahold of Bo's left arm as Heather touched his right. Heather looked him right in the eyes and made her frantic final plea "Bo, I'll explain everything I promise just let her go."

When he hesitated she continued "Please"

Bo finally released his hold on her. Heather caught her and lowered her to the ground while Luke backed Bo away from them.

"Cherokee, it's Heather….It's alright….I'm right here….Your safe…..I won't let anything happen to you……I'm right here…..Shhh, I'm here……" Heather looked at Bo and Luke wide eyed as she whispered these words into Cherokee's ear.

The boys just stared at them and Daisy watched all this from behind the boys.

"Alright, what's goin on?" Luke spoke quietly.

Heather looked up at him. "I told you on our picnic that we had some circumstances back home that we had to get away from"

"Yeah, but I think we deserve more than that." Luke said.

"She's screamin like I was tryin to hurt her." Bo said astonished.

"She thought you were"

" I would never…………"

Heather cut him off "I know that Bo and so does she but in her mind it wasn't you who was holding her"

"Come again?" Bo questioned.

"It was Kevin"

"Kevin?" Luke asked.

"Kevin was her boyfriend back home. He was not a nice man. She ran from him a year ago and she's been runnin ever since"

"What do you mean?" Daisy spoke up

"Kevin has found us everywhere we go and when he finds us, it's not a pretty sight. I always try to help but Kevin brings my ex Danny with him. Danny's not as mean as Kevin but he does what Kevin tells him to. So he never let me get anywhere near enough to help her." Heather said through her tears.

"You mean to tell me that he beat on her?" Bo asked as his temper started to rise.

Luke put a hand on his shoulder to calm him "Settle Bo"

Bo took a step back and held out his hands to show Luke that he was calm.

Heather continued. "Not did,……..Still does. We run every time but every time he finds us. And each time he does, it gets worse. We tried the police back home but he only got 30 days and then he was back at it. We were runnin from him when we came to Hazzard and met up with ya'll. Anyone touches her when she's like this and she loses it."

"But your touching her" Daisy said.

"I'm the only one who can, I guess because I've always been there to help her run"

"I'll kill him…" Bo started.

Luke put a hand out warningly "Bo…………" Bo turned to Luke.

Luke saw the tears in his eyes and heard the crack in his voice.

"Awww Luke, She thinks I tried to hurt her"

"No Bo, she wasn't thinking. She thought it was this Kevin guy"

"But it was me, She's gonna hate me. Luke I don't think I could handle that"

"No, she won't hate you. We'll get this all straightened out I promise."

Tears were starting to run down Bo's cheeks and Luke looked into his eyes to reassure him "I promise, ok?"

Bo shook his head yes as they hugged each other tight and then turned back to face Heather and Cherokee.

Cherokee was seeming to be back to her old self again as she dried her eyes, embarrassed. She had not heard what Heather had told them. "Uh,…. I'm sorry. I don't know what happened but I know from past experience that when I wake up on the ground cryin with everyone looking at me, it ain't good." she said as she got to her feet.

"Oh darlin, I ……" Bo started as he stepped toward her.. She jumped back and Bo stopped "I ain't gonna hurt ya, I promise"

"What?" Cherokee asked.

Heather spoke up "I told them."

Cherokee turned to her "What? How could you do that?"

"How could she not?" Luke spoke up

"Pardon?"

"Heck you slugged Bo so hard he dang near fell backward and coming from a little lady like you that ain't easy. Now, I think we deserve an explanation for that if nothing else, don't you?"

Cherokee turned to look at Bo, who smiled and showed her his red and puffy cheek "Yep, gonna have a shiner in the morning for sure'" Bo laughed.

Cherokee's mouth got wide "Oh Bo, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it"

"I know, it's ok."

"No it's not. I didn't want to involve ya'll. I'm sorry"

"Shoot darlin, I was involved from the minute I saw ya. And there ain't nothing you could'a done to stop it. I fell hard and I'm still tryin to pick up the pieces"

"Oh Bo……….." Cherokee said through her tears

"She saw him tonight…………"

Cherokee whipped around and stared at Heather

"Saw who?" Luke asked.

"Kevin, well not him actually but his car. Which means he's got to be near by" Heather answered.

"Heather………." Cherokee tried to stop her

"No Cherokee, now enough is enough. This has got to stop and if we keep running it's never gonna end. He'll just keep finding us. I don't know about you but I'd like some semblance of a real life. Not this life on the run that we been leadin."

"Honey, look at me" Bo said to Cherokee "He aint' gonna hurt you no more. I'll make sure of it"

"You don't know what he's capable of. He'll kill us both"

"I'd like to see him try" Luke stepped up

"Me too" Daisy added.

"Me three" Uncle Jesse said from the porch where he'd been standin.

They all turned to him "Uncle Jesse, how long you been there?" Luke asked.

"Long enough to know that there's two fella's out there who are gonna be awful sorry they ever came to Hazzard County"

Everyone smiled.

"That's right nice of all of you but I can't let you put yourselves out over us" Cherokee said.

"You ain't letting us do anything. I'm doin it wether you like it or not so you might as well help me out instead of fightin me all the way" Bo stated matter of factly……

Cherokee stared at him for a few minutes before turning to Heather who shook her head in agreement with the Dukes. She looked back to Bo "Thankyou" she whispered quietly.

"Alright now that's my girl………………Can I hug you?"

"No, Bo I "

"Cherokee please, I need to feel your arms around me right now. I need to know that your ok. I hurt you and I'm sorry for that. I need to know that you forgive me"

"There's nothing to forgive Bo, you didn't hurt me. I thought you were Kevin"

"You know I wouldn't hurt you for anything in the world don't you?"

As her tears fell she shook her head yes and said "I know"

"Then please, let me hug you?"

Cherokee hesitated only a second before agreeing. "Alright………." she hesitated as Bo wrapped his arms around her. He started to squeeze gently and Cherokee let out a shrill shriek and jumped out of his grasp.

"AAAAAhhhhhhhhhh"

Bo was stunned "What?"

Heather stepped in "She's bruised Bo, Look"

Heather started to raise Cherokee's shirt a little.

Cherokee fought her "No Heather don't" But she was to late Bo, Luke, Daisy, and Jesse had all seen the bruises.

"Oh my" Daisy gasped

"Good Lord" Luke spoke

"Holy Mackerel" Jesse said.

"Oh darlin, ………………..I'm gonna kill him" Bo said as he stared at the bruises. They were all over her back, sides, and stomach.

"She's got them on her legs to . Why do you think she never wears shorts?" Heather asked.

"Cherokee this has to stop. Let us help…." Daisy said.

"She's right gal, these fella's need to be stopped." Jesse said with age old wisdom.

"We won't let anything happen to neither one of ya" Luke added.

Bo held out his hand and waited for Cherokee to take it "Trust me?"

Cherokee looked from him to everyone else then finally back to Bo. Their eyes connected and she slowly took his hand.

Very softly and Very gently he pulled her into a hug being careful not to aggravate her bruises. He stood there like that for a very long time just holding her and running his fingers through her hair. She buried her head in his shoulder and cried.

Bo sighed and with tears running freely down his cheeks, and without letting her out of his grasp, he spoke. "I love you Cherokee. And I'll never let anything happen to you. You can take that to the bank"

Luke put his arm around Heather and walked inside. Jesse and Daisy followed leaving Bo and Cherokee alone. Cherokee felt so much love and comfort in Bo's embrace that she never wanted to let go.

So, they stood there for a good long while and when Bo finally pulled back she looked into his bright blue eyes shimmering with tears and she knew that for the first time in a long time, She'd found a home!

Heather and Luke had curled up on the couch together and fell asleep. Jesse was in his room reading the bible, as he did every night. And Daisy was at the kitchen window watchin Bo and Cherokee.

Jesse saw the light in the kitchen but heard no noise so he went to check it out. There he found Daisy leaning against the windowsill peering outside. He quietly came up behind her "Hey girl, You alright?"

Daisy whipped around to look her uncle in the face.

"You look like you been a cryin, What's the matter?" Jesse asked.

"Oh Uncle Jesse………" Daisy hugged him.

"There, There. You wanna tell me what this is all about?" He said as he stroked her hair.

Daisy lifted her head up to look at her uncle. Slowly she pulled away to look out the window again. "Uncle Jesse, you know them guys that Heather was talkin bout' ? That Kevin and Danny?"

"Yeah"

"Well, I saw them tonight at the Boars Nest"

"You sure?"

"I'm positive, They asked me if I'd seen their friends. They gave me a description but it wasn't one that matched Heather and Cherokee so I told em' I hadn't seen em"

"Well, if the description didn't match then what makes you so sure it was them?"

"Well, now that I'm looking at em' and they've told us their story, I can see the resemblance. It's just small differences"

"What differences?"

"Well, their hair. Them guys said one had straight hair and the other permed both blonde with brown tints. Look at them Uncle Jesse, Their both dark haired. No perms, And no tints at all. And their names, the guys called em' Ann and Dawn"

"Well, that ain't their names"

"No, but I'm bettin they would answer to em"

"Now Daisy don't go accusing unless your 100 percent sure"

"I'm sure Uncle Jesse, I just got this gut feelin. I know it's them"

"Did you say anything to Luke or Bo?"

"No sir, I didn't catch on to it until after that little ruckus outside. It was then that it hit me and it didn't seem like the right time to be letting that cat outta the bag if ya know what I mean"

"I know what ya mean. But maybe it's best if ya don't tell the boys just yet"

"You think?"

"Maybe you should make sure they are who ya think they are before you go ruffling everyone's feathers"

"Yeah, I guess your right" Daisy said as she continued to stare out the window.

"What'cha looking at?" Jesse peered through the window beside Daisy.

"Bo and Cherokee, Look at him Uncle Jesse. He seems so happy and yet he's cryin so hard"

"He's in love, and love hurts"

"Yeah but this is unusual, especially for Bo"

"True, we ain't never seen it before but I'm glad he's goin through it"

"But what if she leaves? He'll be heartbroken"

"Tis' better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all"

"Oh Uncle Jesse, how'd you get so wise"  
"It's just a wisdom that comes with the years girl, you'll have it to someday"

"I hope that's true Uncle Jesse"

"You're a Duke ain't ya?" Daisy laughed and allowed her Uncle to lead her toward her room.

On the way through the living room they stopped to look softly down on Luke and Heather. Daisy smiled as Uncle Jesse covered them with a blanket. "I guess Luke's been bitten by the love bug to." Daisy said.

"Well, you know them boys always do everything together." Jesse replied.

Daisy laughed "Night Uncle Jesse"

"Good Night" Jesse said as Daisy's door shut behind her. Jesse looked at Luke one more time, smiled to himself, sent a silent prayer toward the sky, walked into his room and shut the door behind him.


End file.
